Kuroko
"well if you pretend to be something for long, you kinda become it and lose yourself, yknow?" About Kuroko is a 'Reaper' from Week 13 of Reaper's Game. He claims to be on a top secret mission, so secret that even the Conductor doesn't know. Appearance Kuroko has very pale skin, close to the point of albinism. He is of an average build, leaning towards the skinny side. There are three clearpiercings under his lip that only would be noticeable from a close distance. The 'ears' are attached by two clips to his hair and sometimes fall out when he shakes his head too quickly. Above all, Kuroko will never remove his mask. He dons a lot of monochrome clothes with the exception of the star-patterned red scarf belt. The outer-most black jacket is hooded, held closed by a series of red ties in front. The white jacket inside sports some silvery borders and pockets too small to be of practical use, all of which covers a blank tank emblazoned with a musical imprint. Kuroko's pants are made of a shiny dark material that flares out over black converse shoes, which were custom ordered to have their sole imprinted with a pawprint. The pants themselves have two buckles on the upper thigh that serve no practical purpose. There are two belts: one being the scarf threaded through the belt loops, the other being the standard belt dangling from behind his waist. It looks uncannily like a tail when he walks, but it's easily pulled out with how loose it's worn. Personality Kuroko is amazingly sporadic with a physical energy level to match. He's rather terrible with names, often coming up with some that sound vaguely similar (IE Chris = Chimichanga, Churro, and Chicken Nugget). In some occasions, this is offset by his enthusiasm to meet and greet new people. His moods are very mercurial, to the point of being nigh-impossible to keep up with. Despite his lively and slightly rambunctious attitude, he'd likely back down from direct confrontation, under the excuse that he'd "get in treble." Whenever someone claims that he seems familiar, he quickly denies it before not-subtly changing the subject. History Pre-Game Not much is known about this fellow. Even his registration files reveal nothing but holes in cyberspace. Week 13 Currently he is hanging out and goofing off with the gathering of Reapers and Players. Relationships Takumi Kuroko initially got off on the wrong foot with Takumi, catapulting himself into them, twice. He made up the day after, and got to ride on their motorcycle and have the time of his afterlife. Kuroko also got them hooked on Palace Souls after giving them a sample of the game's soundtrack. He refers to them as "Takkun" or "Mint" on account of having trouble remembering their name. Yasei He met Mr. Kisho as the Player offered him several chocolate bars. Yes, Yasei bought his loyalty with candy. Nagito "oh ok shorty you get to be my wingman and make me look tall." "alrighty! and you get to make me look small 'n cute!" After making a devil's pact with a chocolate-covered handshake, Nagito became Kuroko's inadvertent wingman. He calls the shorter reaper Nagi and Fru-fru while Nagito has unofficially dubbed him Kuronyan. Yasumu Met this Reaper after nearly accidentally plowing into Takumi. Strong handshake and fascinating accent. Chris Kuroko likes Chris on account of his scent and cat-like tendencies. Unfortunately he is terrible at remembering Chris' name, instead associating him with a multitude of foods that begin with ch-: chimichanga, chicken Nugget, chocolate donger, and churro being especially favored. Keiss He appreciates this Player's talent for music and amused by their habit of dubbing other Reapers and Players with Gaelic names. Keiss has dubbed him cat sidhe. Grizz While he doesn't treat Grizz with the respect normally expected from an insubordinate Reaper, he does listen to what this GM asks of him. He also uncannily knows some of Grizz's names and habits. April After falling on top of the Player, he apologized profusely before hiking them on his shoulders and treating them to an arterial nightmare of a lunch (I mean did you see the smol child eat the entire burger in one go holy cow). He's smitten with their determination to Play and their adoration for his various feline accessories, to the point that he's loaned them his costume ears before promising to deliver a box of string and beads. Trivia *His so-called 'wings' are made of cardboard and prone to bending much of the time. *Kuroko's easily placated by offerings of unhealthy food and a scratch behind his real ears. *Legitimately getting him angry makes his hair stand on end. This is also optimal for attaching many balloons to it, though that is not likely to aid the situation. Gallery W13_Kuroko.png | Week 13 Promo Art|link="http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:W13_Kuroko.png" Kuroko_noWings.jpg | Kuroko without the wings |link="http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kuroko_noWings.jpg" KurokoMask.png | His mask |link="http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:KurokoMask.png" Category:Week 13 Category:Reapers Category:Officer Reaper